


Finally, A Spark

by ozenshii



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Cheesy romance, F/F, Honestly it can't get worse than this corny shit, I don't even like this ship that much but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozenshii/pseuds/ozenshii
Summary: Nico's tired of Maki's bullshit workaholic attitude dominating her life so she does some romantic gay stuff to help her girlfriend out a bit.





	

"Not now, Nico..." Maki said. She looked up at the girl sitting on "I have to finish this song for our performance."

Nico pouted. "You've been writing music for two hours. You need a break."

The two girls had a staring contest until Maki blinked. "Fine," she said, putting down her pencil. "But I'll have to get right back to work, okay?"

Nico grinned. "That's fine by me."  
She gently placed her hand on Maki's leg and leaned in for a kiss. Pressing her forehead against Maki's, Nico closed her eyes and waited for the other girl to close the space between them. Eventually Maki gave in to temptation and pressed her lips against Nico's. 

They swept each other away into a land of unadulterated bliss, alone with each other in an meadow of unfiltered love. Nothing fancy was needed to appease them. A simple, chaste kiss was all they needed to be content.

Maki flashed Nico a half-smile. "Thank you..." Nico's actions, always brimming with love, sparked something in Maki's heart. Suddenly a dam within her came crashing down, overflowing with emotion.

"I know this is sudden, but I really needed that." Maki said, wiping her eyes and trying to keep herself from tearing up even more. "Nico, you're the only thing keeping me sane. I'm so busy with idol work and school that I can't spend as much time with you as I'd like. I... I love you."

Nico placed her hands on Maki's shoulders and looked into her violet eyes. "You're hopeless, you know that?" she whispered, running her delicate fingers down Maki's arms until she held the redhead's hands in her own. "I love you too."


End file.
